The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method and a semiconductor device, and it can be suitably used for, for example, manufacturing of a semiconductor device having leads on the back surface of a package.
For property selection of a resin-sealed semiconductor device, it is necessary to recognize the position of 1 pin (one pin) which is determined as a first lead as an index (an identification number, a serial number, an index) from plural leads (external connection terminals, external terminals, and terminals).
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-288304 discloses a technology that the front ends of suspension leads of the periphery exposed from the undersurface of a mold resin are configured as reinforcing terminal portions, and one reinforcing terminal is determined to have a different shape, which is exposed from the mold resin, from the other reinforcing terminals, thereby recognizing 1 pin.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-091145 discloses a technology that the exposed shape of an island is used as a position recognition mark by partly cutting a corner portion of the island exposed on a rear surface of a resin package.
And, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-229263 discloses a technology that plural suspension leads are partly exposed from a rear surface of the resin-sealed body, and one of them is used as an index for recognizing a direction of the resin-sealed body.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-332513 discloses a technology that notches are formed in two corners along the diagonal direction of the front surface side of the sealed body, and a part of the suspension lead which is provided with a recognition mark having a circular flat shape is exposed from the notches.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-327903 discloses a semiconductor device wherein one surface of a lead is determined as a half-etching surface and the other surface as a non-half-etching surface, the non-half-etching surface and the outer side surface are exposed from the resin, and the others are disposed within the resin to seal with the resin.